


Lazy Afternoons

by roseforthethorns



Series: Retirement Bliss? [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Retirement, Still so much fluff, bliss, god these morons are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Cuddling on the sofa is a nearly daily activity now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetospy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/gifts).



Most afternoons find James and Q curled up on the sofa in their cottage. Sometimes Turing joins them, but other times he just rubs up against their legs and then heads for the window.

This is the time when they bring books and just read. The way they cuddle varies. Q might sit in James's lap with the man’s arms around him or their legs tangle as they sit on opposite ends of the sofa. James tends to distract him in this position by massaging his feet. Q has actually fallen asleep during foot massages.

They sometimes end up wanting to read the same book, so they’ll take turns reading it out loud. James happens to love Q’s voice and how excited and passionate he about reading. Q loves the voices James does for all the characters.

If they're feeling like music, James pulls out his LPs and turns on the record player. Q can even manage to pull James into dancing in the living room on those days. They have a fairly extensive collection of fifties ballads and seventies disco (though Q teases James about the disco. Come on… _disco_ ). To be honest, though, Q doesn't mind the music as long as he's dancing with James. The man is still light on his feet and completely suave. The biggest difference now is that he isn't off dancing on missions. It's just the two of them.

The silence around them if they're reading is comfortable, the kind of silence James always secretly wanted to find with someone. There isn't any urgency or need to talk. All they want is to share space and air and body heat. They don't even need to be having sex. It's wonderfully domestic, and James often finds he's watching Q more than he's reading his own book. It's hard to believe how lucky he is to have Q in his life. James smiles, shaking his head. Simon. He still thinks of he man as ‘Q’ a lot of the time, even after he'd learned his lover’s real name. Q fits just as well as Simon does.

“What’re you smiling about?”

James blinks and finds Q staring inquisitively at him. “I was?”

“Mhmmm. It's a good look on you, too. I was just curious.”

“It's going to sound sappy, but I am smiling because of you.”

Q blushes a little and smiles back. “You make me smile too, although I do question your sanity sometimes. I mean… disco?”

James throws the sofa cushion at Q, and the younger man retaliates with his cushion. Turing watches indifferently from the window as the pillow fight devolves into kissing and more cuddles and an afternoon nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcome!!


End file.
